Chap.1)10 Things I Hate About You
by BadGurl
Summary: Yes I knew some of the pages are screwed up but I had 2 reupload this 2 chapter form.
1. Default Chapter

No I still don't own digimon. If I did I'd be paying somebody 2 wite this for me. Will somebody please tell me whats with the copywrite stuff. A well I highly doubt I can afford a law suit, especially for this. N.E. ways I don't own digimon. I will never be rich enough 2 own digimon. And I highly doubt U will either, Unless your some prime minister's kid. Okay I'm done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10 Things I Hate About You  
  
  
I hate him. I hate the way he looks at me. I hate the way he passes me notes during dinner. I hate the way he gives me flowers. I hate the dorky poems he writes me. I hate the way he his hair is always trying to point in every direction at once. I hate the way he askes if he can hold my hand. I hate the way he fights with his rival over me. I hate the way he keeps the girls who make fun of me away. I hate the way he blushes when I catch him staring. I hate the way he says he loves me. I Mimi Tachikawa officially hate Taichi Kamiya.  
  
I started living with him when my parents moved to America and I didn't want to go. I found a room for rent and it turned out to be in his apartment. He lives with his sister Kari and I can't seem to find an apartment that will rent out to a sixteen year old. So I'm forced to live with him. I'm in math now. God I suck at math! "Ok now who would like to fail the problem and make an ass out of them self infront of the class"Mr. Shisho asked. Well thats not exactly what he said but it might as well have been. Pleasedon'tcallonmepleasedon'tcallonmepleasedon'tcallonme!"Ms.Tuchikowa how about you?" What _about _me? Jeeze this stupid death waiting to happen old fart can't even pronounce my name right!  
I was about to correct him when."It's _Tachikawa _sir. T.A.C.H.I.K.A.W.A." I looked toward the source of the voice."Thank you Mr. Kamiya. Now Ms._Tachikawa _will you please do this problem?" I begin to sweat. He knows I can't do this problem. I hear a few snickers from the other kids. I sucked in my breath and made my way up to the black board. As I pass, someone puts me a note in my hand before I get a chance to find out who it was. When I reach the chalk board I suddenly got curious and look at the note someone had written me. It was how to do the entire problem! At the bottom was written.  
  
  
  
_I know you don't need my help but I'm giving you it anyway  
love  
Taichi  
  
  
  
_I growled and crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can. How dare he! He thinks I need his help! I look at the problem and suddenly grow sick again. Oh god I should've kept that note! NO! Don't think that Mimi! You don't need help from anybody! I narrowed my eyes and concentrated on the problem. I then realized that I knew how to do basically 98% of it. Unfortunately I kinda didn't know the other 2%. I worked my way through the problem when I came to the part I didn't know how to do. Ok Mimi quick think of something! I began to sweat again just thinking of the entire class laughing at me like I knew they would! Suddenly I came up with an Idea. Hey it works with my gym teacher why not Mr.Shisho. I mean he's a guy to.   
I pretended to double over in pain and grabbed my stomach. Just like my gym teacher, Mr. Shisho came running to my side. "Mimi dear what on earth is wrong!" Heh hook, line, and sinker fat boy. "Don't worry Mr.Shisho I can do it." I weezed as I tried to get up again. I then pretended to double back over and grab my stomach. "Mimi sweatheart are you ok? Tell me whats wrong!" I leaned over and whispered my excuse in his ear. He immediately turned white and dashed away as far from me as he could."Well....um....er....yes w-why don't you go to the nurse now dear." He stuttered. I nodded and limped out. When I closed the door behind me, I burst out laughing!   
Guys are such idiots! Jeeze you just mention _any _little thing having to do with that certain time of the month and they freak out! That excuse gets me out of one week of gym every month since I was thirteen! My laughing died down into a low chuckle as I approached the nurses office. She did what she always does. Give me asprin, offer to call home and tell me to lay down. I declined the offer and just layed down untill the school day was over.   
I wasn't exactly popular. When I was young guys would beat me up on my way home. I began to take boxing and gymnastics to tone up and take care of myself. I could defend myself but my trust in guys was lost. Girls don't hang around with me either. They just make fun of me with the rest. Calling me a cold virgin, lesbo, bitch. They thought I didn't have feelings. They were wrong. They just never saw them. I wouldn't let them. I'll never let them. The guys aren't much different. They avoid me like the plague. The guys know if they dare lay a less than baby innocent fingure on me that they'll be singing saprano into their eighties. I once nailed a guy in the groin with my fist for touching my butt.  
I kept that thinking all the way through the day untill it was time to go home. I heard the bell rang and then proceeded to brush my pink spagehtti strap shirt and navy blue jeans off. I slung my backpack over my soldier and made my way out the doors. As I was walking home I heard someone calling me. "Mimi! Mimi hold up!!!" I recognized the voice and proceeded to walk as fast as I could. "Mimi!!" I woder if it would look akward if I just plain broke out into a run? I decided since I was never going to see these strangers again that I could live with whatever akwardness I felt afterwards. Unfortunately I made the decision a little to late seeing as he already had a hold of my shoulder.  
"Go away Taichi" I growled. "Aw com'on Mimi your gonna have to put up with me at home so you might as well start now."He lectured. "No I need this time to brace myself to put up with dealing with you at home." I grumbled, but he just wouldn't go away! "Please Mimi! I just wanna walk you home thats all."He was just like all the other jocks. Dying to get into a girls skirt and not even caring about the girl. It didn't really matter since the jocks always chose preps to nail, but I wasn't a prep! "Taichi I am not walking home with a stupid jock got it!" He just looked at me with his held slightly tilted to the side giving him an air of confusion about him. "Good 'cause if I walk with you I can keep him away!" He chirped.  
I rolled my eyes wondering why bad things happen to such good people. "Fine!" I hissed."Yay!" He jumped in the air. "Just as longe as you shut up!" I hissed in mid in his celebration. "Damn!" I simply rolled my eyes knowing I'd never get my request. "So Meems what do you want for your birthday?" "A restraining order against you." I grumbled. He just laughed. It was a long walk home and I was going to have to put up with him the entire way! We walked in silence for at least five minutes. Wow thats a record! I guess there is god. "Hey Mimi?" I knew it was to good to be true. "_What _Taichi?" I growled. "If I promiss to be quiet can................can I hold your hand?" _That _one got to me. We wanted to hold my hand? Why?   
I stared at him watching him as he stared at his shoes, blushing like a little boy experiencing his first crush, there was the slightest glimmer of a smile on his lips as if he had just asked something bad. My expression softened a bit. He was like a six year old in a sixteen yearold's body. "Sure Taichi, go ahead." I whispered. I turned away and blushed as I felt him shyly take my hand in his own. It was strange. He didn't take advantage of the situation like most guys would and stoke my fingers or something. He just held it securly as if afraid I'd pull away. I tried to gain my edge back and glare at him but I couldn't as I noticed the blushed still stained his face........................I'm going soft.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_2BC(There'll be more romance in the next part k?)_  
  
By the way thanks "Fallen angel from heaven" Loved the cool review! )  
  
  
  
  



	2. (Chap.2)10 Things I hate About You

I don't own digimon k? Meaning I'm not advertising this or anything and if I'm unknowingly doing it then I damn well better get paid for it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_10 Things I Hate About You__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai's pov  
  
  
  
  
_What was this girl's problem! All I've ever done was try to get close to her. She's been like this ever since I met her!  
  
_Flash back  
  
  
  
_A six year old Taichi Kamiya and Sora are playing in the sand box at camp when suddenly a very large limo pulls up. All the children stare at the car. Out steps a black haired man with sunglasses and a little girl about their age in his arms. "__Well Mimi see? THis is the camp you'll be going to doesn't it look fun?" The child nodds vigerously and begs for her father to put her down. The camp counsler comes up to them and begins explaining some things to them. "Wow look at that car Tai." He didn't even hear her. Tai was too busy staring at the little girl. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap dress that came down to above her knees, with a white blouse under it and a strange hat(Picture the grown up Marron's outfit from DBZ ). Her cinnemin hair was shoulder length and curled slightly upward at the base of her neck.  
Her hazel eyes locked with his and he stared at her. She suddenly hmphed and turned away with her nose in the air. The man that Taichi guessed was her father knelt untill he was eye level with her. "Now sweety, you're going to stay here for a while k?" The little girl smiled and nodded vigirously. "Yes daddy, I'll be a really good girl!" The man just laughed and kissed her forehead. "Now here's Mrs. Evans" The young man then handed her a medium sized stuffed cat wearing a pink blouse and dark pink dress. It had large sun hat on with its large pointy ears sticking out of two holes in the hat.  
"Mrs. Evans!" The girl smiled ecstacicly and clutched the stuffed toy to her chest for dear life. Her dad chuckled and looked to the counsler. "Now you have to take good care of her understand? If I come back and find even one hair slightly damaged I'll rip your brainless head off before I sew you blind." The counsler turned pale at the note of the larger and more muscular man and nodded. Her father then took her hand and placed it in the counsler's. "Now be good and go make lots of new friends." Once again he turned to the counsler. "She isn't used to these kind of camps. Mimi usually goes to Camp Golden Valley in Florida but they've closed to redue the pool so I had to put her here."   
The counsler nodded and when all was said, the man kissed his daughter goodbye and drove off. The counsler then looked down at the unusually tiney girl holding his hand. "Well Mimi is it?" She nodded. "Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing." She beamed at the praise. The counsler gripped Mimi's hand and began walking through the camp with her. One word described the little girl. Kawaii. Unbearably Kawaii.The girl was alot smaller than all the other children and so frail. The little girl looked around the camp with the stuffed Cat clutched to her chest. "So Mimi what do you like to do?" "Shopping!!" The counsler sweat dropped.  
"Uh heheh I bet you do. Well we don't do that here Mimi." She stared at him in awe. "You _don't?!_" "No sorry, but we go swimming, hiking and other really cool stuff!" the counsler chirped, Mimi just stared at him in horror. "Ya know, I think my daddy got camps mixed up-" "(chuckle) You wish sweat heart, now you go make friends-" The counsler was inturrupted by ten muscular men bringing twenty suitcases each. "Excuse me just what do you think your doing!" The counsler yelled. "We're bringing kido's stuff to her bunk." One of the men said referring to Mimi. Counsler just sweat dropped and walked off saying something about raising his prozak dosage.  
Mimi looked around the camp for a while. Why was it outside and not inside like her other camp? Where was the big pool and merry-go-rounds? She brushed her white sandles around as the other kids stared at her. One of the boys began walking up to her with two of his friends. She looked up at him and blushed since she was at least a head shorter then all of the other kids there. "Hey my names Ryu who are you?" Mimi pushed her dark pink bowler looking hat out of her face as she looked up at him.  
"My name's Mimi Tachikawa." The kid looked surprised at her response. "Hey I hear about you. You're the rich chick on Silver avenue aren't you?" "Uh yeah I guess." Ryu smirked and signaled something to one of his friends. When Mimi looked, one of his friends were gone, but before she could look around for him Ryu put his hand on her shoulder. "So I guess you're new here huh?" Mimi nodded. The missing friend crawled and knelt directly behind Mimi. "Then let me show you around!"Ryu pushed Mimi back. She let out a surprised shreik as she triped and fell over the knelt kid behind her. She looked up at Ryu from her position on the ground as tears began to gather in her eyes. Mimi clutched Mrs.Evans to her chest as she gently began to cry.  
"Hey whats this?! Awww look the rich brat's gotta stuffed toy!" Ryu said as he snatched the plush cat out of Mimi's arms. "No! Mrs.Evans! Give her back you big bully, my mommy got gave her to me!" Angry tears spilt down her cheeks. "So whatchya gonna do hit me?"Ryu taunted. "No, I am." Ryu turned to the source of the voice but before he could look, a fist slamed into his face. Ryu's body slamed to the ground as the rest of his friends scattered away. "I'M TELLING THE COUNSLER, TAI!!!" Ryu ran off to the counsler office. "Hmph!Tattle tale."Tai grumbled. "Hey Mimi right? You okay?" She just glared at him and nodded. She then began to look around on the ground franticaly. "Mrs. Evans? Wheres Mrs.Evans?!"  
"Oh you mean this?"Chibi Taichi then pulled out a white, plush, stuffed cat from behind his back. "Mrs. Evans!" Mimi snatched the stuffed toy away from Tai and cradled it to her chest. The cat then began to play a soothing melody. "Hey whats that?" Taichi looked at the toy. "It's Mrs. Evans. She always plays a song for me when I'm sad." Taichi listened, and then he noticed something strange about the cat. "Hey how come it doesn't have a face?" It was true, the cat had a muzzle and a nose, it had slightly rosey cheeks but no eyes or mouth. "Because then Mrs. Evans would be stuck looking like that. She wouldn't be able to be happy or sad or mad." Tai nodded."Oh"   
"Taaaiiiiii!!! C'mon we gotta finishe building the sandcastle!" Tai looked over and saw Sora waving for him to come over and help him. He started running toward her when he noticed something. Mimi wasn't following. He skidded to a stop and watched her walk in the other direction. Tai looked over to Sora then to Mimi then back again deciding which direction to go. He finally took off.   
Mimi had been walking around for some time, but nobody wanted to go near her. They just called her the rich girl. Was that a bad thing? Daddy had always said being rich was a good thing. She walked around the woods untill she would no longer see any other people, just trees and more trees. Mimi had been wandering around and begining to get scared when she suddenly saw an abandoned swing by the lake. She tucked Mrs. Evans in her pink mini back pack and bagan to run toward the swing eager to play with something. Mimi hopped on and began to pump her legs back and forth untill she started to swing. She giggles happily untill she noticed she was going higher than her legs where letting her.  
Every now and then she would feel a pressure on her back. Mimi whirled her head around and saw Tai behind her pushing her! "Found you!" He chirped. She growled at him and began to stuggle to get down, finding it impossible since Taichi was still pushing her. "Stop it!" Tai gave a puzzled look but did as she requested. Mimi hopped off and began to walk off again. "Hey wait up! Where're you going?!" He called after her. When she didn't answer Tai ran after her untill he was trotting side by side together. "Stop following me!" Pretending he didn't hear her Tai then began to try to strike up conversation. "My name's Taichi Yagami Kamiya and you are-" "Annoyed!" Mimi said glaring at him and quickened her pace.  
He tried to follow her but she started to run away form him. "Hey stop! Why are you mad at me?!" He called after her."Leave me alone!" She yelled back. Tai narrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he began to run after her. Throught the camp and for the rest of the summer all everybody saw was a the little soccer boy chasing after the little rich girl. Wether it was swim time or when they had to go hiking the dirty athletic boy tried to talk to the sofisticated princess girl and when she would run away form him he would always chase her around the camp, but he never caught her. How it was possible for a little six year old princess that had probably never lifted a finger in her life was able to out run an athletic hard working six year old soccer player was a mystery to everyoned.  
When running the campers would hear something along the lines of "leave me alone!" "Why are you running away are you mad at me?" or "Go away!!" "I just want to walk with you jeeze C'mon!" It was like that for the rest of the summer. No one knew why Chibi Taichi always tried to catch the prissy chibi princess. When she finally lost him she would hide anywhere she could. But in the end he always found her and the chase began again. Mimi tried to stay close to the counsler but then she had to stay whenever Tai came. Over the weeks and months Tai became more eager to get closer to her.  
Whenever he found her or snuck up on her Tai would throw his arms around and draw her into a bear hug. Mimi would kick him, beat his big hair and screech at him to let her go, but it never seemed to work.  
Tai was at it again and this time he just wouldn't give up! What did he have for breakfast rocket fuel?! She skidded a turn and headed straight for the counsler and hid behind his legs. Tai chased after her untill he reached the counsler and began looking for her. Now where'd she go? He scratched his head in confusion and looked around. Tai looked up at the counsler and as he gestured behnd him. Tai poked his head around the counsler and spotted a patch of dark pink on the side of the adult. He tried to grab her but missed and he started to chase her around the counsler.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the end of the summer and the children were waiting for their parents to pick them up. Mimi was sitting on top of her suitcases waiting for her daddy to pick her up. She suddenly felt a shaking at the bottom and looked down. Tai was climbing up to her!"Go a way Taichi!!" "No!" He said with out looking at her. Whe he reached the top Tai took a seat next to her and waited with her. "Hmph! I'm finally going to a place were you _have_ to leave me alone."__Tai smirked at her as she said this. "Nope! You live on 13278 Golden gate Siver avenue." He said smugly. "And only a few blocks away from my house." He finished and watched her gape at him. She was still gaping when her dad came and picked her up. "See ya tomarrow Mimi-chan!" Tai chirped as he waved goodbye to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_End flash back  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ And he had kept to his word. Mimi and him had grown up like that. At first he had just chased her around because she was different and he knew nothing about her. Now he did it because he was in love with her.__But even though she was living with him and no longer ran from him, he still couldn't catch her. Taichi layed down on his bed as he stared at his ceiling. A sudden smirk came to his face as he thought of the old days. "Watch out Mimi-chan I'm coming for you."_  
  
___****


	3. (Chap.3)10 Things I hate About You

I don't own Digimon k? I'm real sorry about the delay but I've been cought up in my gundam stories. Please forgive me! I'm soooooooo sorry! (sobbing) I didn't mean to!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10 Things I hate About You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi, baby are you ready?!" Mrs. Tachikawa called up to her daughter. A seven year old Mimi Tachikawa sighed. She didn't want to go to her daddy's office picnic! She knew Taichi would be there. Ever since she had met him a year ago he had followed and clung to her everyday like a life preserver in the middle of a stormy ocean! Every day when she got up and was getting ready to go play outside she would look out her window and sure enough the big haired boy would be on his bike on the side walk outside her house staring up at her bedroom window! Mimi would alway try to go out the back way but some way, some how Taichi Kamiya always found her. She sighed and looked in her mirror. She was wearing a pink baseball shirt, a pair of white shorts with pink sneakers, and a pink baseball cap with a white hood. Her cinnemen hair was pulled into a high ponty tail that flowed out the hole in the back of her cap and two lock of honey hair framed her face.   
She had wanted to wear a dress but Daddy insisted that she wear something though so it wouldn't rip since they were going outside. "Mimi! Come on, Daddy and I are leaving angel! Don't you want to come?" Her mommy once again yelled up to her. 'NO!' Her mind screamed back. "Coming mommy!" She called back from upstairs. Mimi sighed again and adjusted her cap as she ran out of her room and to the top of her stairs. Daddy looked up at her and smiled proudly. "Come on angel, slide down the banner and let daddy catch you!" Mimi giggled and with a bit of trouble she jupped onto the banner and slid down. Her father laughed as he caught her. He twirled her around, threw her up in the air, and cought her again. Mimi giggled as she took off her fathers favorite sunglasses and put them on her own face.  
"Looking good sweetie." Her daddy complimented. Mrs.Tachikawa took her husbands arm in her own as she pushed them out the door and into the large car. Mimi sat in the back and had to kneel just to look out the window. "So sweetie are you exited? I bet there are going to be tons of other children your age to play with!" Mrs. Tachikawa chirped. Mimi didn't really like the other children she always had to play with. All they did was brag about who's toy was the best and who's Daddy had the most money. But it was better than being alone. She watched as the park suddenly came into view. There were lots of other kids, not just Daddy's business partners and their kids.   
The car came to a stop and Mrs. Tachikawa smiled as she opened Mimi's door and carried her out. "Kenji! Konnichawa! My its been a long time neh?" A business partner called over as he took his family over to her father to meet him. "Hai, indeed, so how's it been my friend? Ha I see you've finally learned how to reproduce." Kenji joked as he looked at the other man's wife and children. "It would seem as if I'm not the only one! Well who are these pretty ladies?" Kenji proudly lifted Mimi into his arms. "This, my friend is what a life time of hard work and meeting the right woman has blessed me with." His voice boomed full of pride. "Well, isn't this the most kawaii little thing on this earth? Besides the coloring, she's practically a carbon copy of her mother! How old is she, four? Five?" Mimi blushed at the stranger's comparison of her age. Kenji chuckled and shook his head. "Actually she's seven. Aren't you pumpkin?" Mimi nodded virgously.  
"Seven? My she's small. I bet she'll be a regular heartbreaker, just like her mother when she grows up!" Now it was Mrs.Tachikawa's turn to blush. "Oh Mr. Shisho hush!" Mrs.Tachikawa scolded as she took Mimi from her husbands arms and made her way out of the parking lot to the park to set up. "I'll get everything ready k Kenji?" She called to her husband. "Of course Joyce!(I think its a very nice mother's name k?)" He called back. Joyce set Mimi down and took out a blanket from her basket and layed it out on the grass. "Now pumpkin why don't you go play while daddy talks and mommy get ready ok?" She said sweetly. Mimi didn't have time to answer as the wind suddenly decided to play tag with her baseball cap. "Hey that mine!" She yelled as she chased after her pink and white property. Joyce giggled and shook her head as she watched her daughter run away.  
Mimi growled as she saw that the wind finally let her hat go a few yards away from her. She ran over and bent to pick it up when she noticed something. A pair of black and white nike sneaker stood only a centimeter behind her hat. Mimi watched as a pair of pale peach colored hands obscured her view and picked up her hat. She straighted herself and looked at who had just saved her hat. "Is this yours?" Mimi looked up to see a young boy about her age holding out her cap to her. She nodded and took it from him."Thank you." A sense of desha-vu came over her when her hands touched the cap. A boy with large hair and bronze skin held out her favorite stuffed toy to her. She shook her head in attempt to push the memory away. Mimi got a bit dizzy and stumbled a bit. Luckily the boy cought her in his arms before she hit the grass.  
"Hey you ok?" He asked worriedly. She nodded. Wow this was the second time he had helped her. She thought back to when she had once seen her mommy kiss daddy on the cheek for giving her a flower and she had said it was a way of saying thanks. Mimi leaned on her tip toes and gently placed her soft silky lips on his cheek. When she pulled away she noticed that his entire face was looking as if it were on fire. Was he sick? Mimi watched as he gently touched the spot where her lips touched his face. Suddenly in a blur the boy disappeared! She looked around franticly and then her eyes hit the ground where Taichi was on top on the boy and doing his best to beat the snot out of him!  
The boy then threw a punch into Tai's face, knocking him on himself. The positions switched back and forth to where it was now an all out brawl! To men raced to the boys and pulled them apart still swinging. "Taichi! Yamato! Knock it off! What is it this time!" The men yelled out the boys. "H-He kissed Mimi Dad!" Taichi yelled desperately trying to throw himself out of his father's arms to kill the other boy. "She did just 'cause I helped her! Which is more than I can say for you!" Yamato yelled back struggling to get away from his father and finish the fight. "You calling me a liar!" Taichi screamed. "I'll call you worse than that!" Both fathers didn't know what to do. Their fight wasn't over something stupid like Yamato giving what Taichi called The Look. They were fighting over a girl. "Want to just let them go?" Yamato's father asked the other man. "Sure if your willing to sleep on the couch the rest of your life when our wives find out." Taichi's father said sarcasticaly.  
Mimi stared up at the two men wondering if they were mad at her. What did she do? Tai was the one tackling the nice boy! Suddenly they looked at her and she felt very uncomfortable. "Well well, so you're the one my son has been talking about all the time! I'm just glad to see that they're not fighting over something stupid this time." Mimi let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't yelling at her. "So little Yama got his first kiss neh?" Yamato whispered into his son's ear. Yamato blushed and nodded. It was a good thing Tai didn't hear or he would have made Tison and Holyfield's fight look like a rumble between the care bears.(Who ever didn't see the Tison and Hoylfield fight, I feel soooooo bad for you! The only one that even compares was the one between Buster and Tison!) "Now are you boys going to act civilized for once! Woman are not attracted by fighting understand?" Both boys nodded still glaring at eachother as their respective fathers slowly let them go.  
Both men walked off still keeping an eye on their children. "I give it five minutes tops." Tai's father whispered to the other man. "Hmph! Yeah right, I say the minute we turn our backs." The other man replied.  
The boys glare daggers at eachother, fists still raised as if just waiting for the other to give them a reason. She saw Matt glance at her out of the corner of his eye with a bit of recognition suddenly clicked. "Hey your the girl from camp aren't you?" He said facing her. She beamed and nodded. "Wow I haven't seen you in a real long time!" He smiled at her and took a step closer to advance. Tai was infront of her instantly, blocking the other boy off. "Yeah well lets let the past stay where it is shall we?" Matt glared daggers at the one that was blocking him off. "Why don't we ask her?" Yamato sneared. Tai looked behind him toward her. If this had happened a few days ago she'd probably have walked toward Matt and tell Taichi to leave her alone. But for some reason she just couldn't. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her. Mimi knew that if she had just walked away from him at that moment that Taichi Kamiya would never follow her again. His eyes seemed to be begging to let him stay close to her even if he was going to be second best.  
  
  
  
end flashback   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi? Mimi! Mimi!!" She was suddenly aware of someone shaking her awake. "Aarrggghhhhh!!! Taichi get of me!!" She screeched at him as she looked over to her alarm clock. It read 8:45. "Tai its Saturday what do you want? As long as I pay rent here this is my room!" Tai gave her his lopsided grin and cocked his head to the side. "Yeah but, breakfast is ready." He said. She sighed and pointed tot he door. Tai didn't budge. "Thats funny, ya know, the space between us is supposed to be getting bigger, but for some bizzare reason its not." SHe said sarcastically. He did seam to take the hint. Mimi growled and walked over to the door, holding it open for him. "This, Taichi, is my door, I believe you two are aquainted. Now get out!" Tai just trotted out , finally getting the hint. Mimi sighed and looked through her closet for something to wear. She finally decided on a pale pink spaghettie strap shirt that showed off her stomach and a pair of white bellbottoms. She looked at my waiste length hair in distaste. She really shouldn't have let it grow out, but she just freaked out everytime she saw a pair of scissors near her hair.   
She let out a sigh put it into a french braid with two locks of hair fraiming her face and sweeping her shoulders. Mimi allowed herself a wink in the mirror before walking out into the kitchen. It was an enormous apartment and kept Mimi happy with the space to avoid Tai in. "Hey Chi-Mi! Breakfast is on the table for ya!" Mimi rolled her eyes at the pet name he gave her when they met. He used to call her Chibi-Mimi but later shortened it to just Chi-Mi. She looked down at the burnt pancakes and a can of pepsi. "Dear god Tai! When you slaughtered somebody did you have to slaughter them on the table?" "Haha. Eat it or I'll make you drink the Pepsi while its still in the can." Tai said sarcastically.   
She sat down and looked wearily at the supposed meal. Mimi gently poked at it with her fork. "Tai is this thing alive? I think it just winked at me." Mimi said. Before Tai could answer, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Tai yelled and tore himself away fromt he stove as he walked to the door. Mimi watched him to see if he would turn around and poured her food down the garbage can. She looked down at it. "Better you than me pal." She said. Tai strode to the door and opened it revealing a Soaked Matt with a broken umbrella. "Whoops sorry wrong number!" Tai said before Matt got the chance to say anything. "Who was that." Mimi asked coming into the living room. "No one." With that a sudden banging could be heard. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR TAI!" Mimi glared at him and walked over to the door herself only to have Tai thrust himself up against it. "Now Mimi, you don't know what your doing." She shoved his out of the way and punched him in the shoulder as Mimi swing the door open.   
Yamato stomped in getting the floor soaked and almost knocking Mimi over. "Alright where's that sorry bastard." He growled. "Oh man, sorry, the door was jamed I swear!" Tai lied. "Yeah and try and guess where I'm gonna jam _this_!" He said holding up his now closed umbrella. "On the rack." Mimi said as she took and inspected the broken umbrella. "Yamato what happened?" He calmed down as he looked at her and explained. "THe storm got real bad and totally busted the thing." Mimi nodded and put it on the rack. "Oh I'm sorry." Tai looked like his was going to gag. "Wow you look gorgeous Mimi! But then again you always do." He complimented. "Wow Mimi, you don't even have to bend down for him to kiss your ass! But then again you never do." Tai sad sarcastically. Mimi glared at him and let Matt advance to get ready to knock him out. "That it! I'm gonna-" "Do nothing!" Mimi scolded. "Not in here anyway. I have to live here to ya know." Matt nodded and backed off.  
After a few hours the storm had finally begun to clear up. Tai had been watching the window as if waiting to see the meteor that would destroy earth. "Yeah well great visit Matt! Come back soon, _leave._" Matt glared at Taichi and nodded to Mimi. He walked outside the door frame and turned around to say goodbye to Mimi. "Bye Mimi, It was great talking to you, why don't we go out ot lunch tomarrow?" He said as he closed his eyes and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Before he got very far Tai steped in and slamed the door in his face. He could practically hear Yamato's cry of pain as the door hit his face. "Yeah that'd be great but she's busy." Tai mumbled. "Tai! What'd you do that for!?" "If he couldn't dodge a _door _then he deserved to be hit by one." He grumbled back.   
She growled at him and grabbed her coat. "Where're you going?" Tai asked. "Out!" With that she ran out the door slamming it behind her. He looked at the closed door longingly. "You just don't get it." He whispered.   
  
__


	4. (Chap.4)10 Things I Hate About You

I don't own digimon k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10 Things I Hate About You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1: I hate the way I can't stop thinking of her.  
2: I hate the way she unknowingly makes me hurt Sora  
3: I hate how she's so gorgeous  
4: I hate the way she makes me chase her  
5: I hate the way Yamato always tries to take her from me  
6: I hate the way she rips up my love letters  
7: I hate it when she pushes me away  
8: I hate it when she never shows me attention  
9: I hate the fact that she doesn't love me  
10: I love the fact that I love her  
  
  
  
Taichi had been waking around all day. The weight of everything just came crashing on him and he needed to tell someone. He was different from Yamato, Tai needed to express himself and tell his emotions. Jyou was a great friend to tell his problems to as he usually did. Taichi made his was up to his friends apartment and knocked on the door. "Hold on!" He heard a voice call him. He waited and tweedled his thumbs waiting for Jyou to answer. "Can I help you." WHen he did he was in a towel and dripping wet. Tai instantly covered his eyes. "Dude, at least get some pants on." Tai mumbled. Jyou blushed and nodded as Tai came in and sat on the couch. When Jyou returned he was wearing a pair of jeans and button down shirt. "So I'm guessing its Mimi again." Tai nodded. "I can't take it anymore pal." He whispered. Jyou looked concerned to the other young man and walked over. "What do you mean?" Tai put his head in his hands and sighed trying to hold everything back. "The competition, the hurt, the never getting what I'm fighting for. It's like a constant battle to keep her close to me Jyou!!"  
The blue haired young man put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder. "Tell me." "I-I don't know what to do, what am I fighting for? I think I'm fighting for denial, to be able to keeping denying the fact that she doesn't want me. I can't lose her Jyou, not to Matt not to anyone! She just doesn't get it. She doesn't get that I need her! She's my soulmate! We compliment eachother perfectly and she can't see that! I-I I'd be good for her I know I would! I've followed her since the day I met her and I know her inside and out! I know everything and yet she still manages to surprise me with something new each time I see her. It's like I'm meeting her for the first time everyday and I just can't take that she doesn't want me." Jyou looked on sympathetically as tears ran down the other man's face. "Tai, may-maybe its time you gave up. Mimi treats you like dirt! I mean its not the end of the world its just time to get on with your life." Tai instantly jerked up and stood glaring at the taller man.   
"Mimi _is_ my life! She is my _world_! Why can't you see that! I was born just to see her! Just to see her look at me and notice me even if its just to yell at me. Sometimes I just get her mad to where she hits me just so I can touch her. Please Jyou, you should understand, I mean Sora used to love me and it took a long time for her to realize you loved her. Now you have her, why can't that work out for me?" Jyou stared at Tai for a while. "(sigh) I don't know buddy, but what are you going to do if she chosed Yamato?" Now it was Tai turn to stare at him. Minutes passed and it seemed like hours before Tai spoke. "I'll kill him." Jyou knew Tai would do exactly that if Mimi didn't chose him. "Tai, maybe you should at least prepare yourself for the worst before you go back to Mimi." Taichi shook his head. "You don't understand. I deserve her more than anyone else does, I've followed and protected her ever since I knew she was alive, doesn't that mean anything?" He looked like his world would crumble if he didn't hear what he wanted to hear.  
"I don't know. Maybe it just doesn't mean what you want it to." Tai looked as if his life was being threatened and started toward the door but not before Jyou called to him. "Are you going to be ok?" Tai didn't even turn around. "I don't know. It's up to her." With that Tai closed the door behind him and walked down the steps of the apartment. He found himself walking around again. He couldn't stop thinking of Mimi. He would give up everything for her. He had been even more ready to sell his soul to the devil if it would mean just one caressing kiss from her silky lips. He had watched her in her sleep on many occasions, the temptation to kiss her was overwhelming. Just one, thats all, it wouldn't hurt, didn't he deserve it? Tai knew he didn't, not untill she let him.   
  
  
  
_You and me  
We used to be together  
Every day together  
Always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be  
The end  
It looks as though  
Your  
Letting go  
And if its real then I don't want to know  
  
He remembered the time when he had written a love letter to her and she had just ripped it up in front of him. He had been devastated that day. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes for the rest of the day. But in the end Taichi just shook it off and continued to try and court her. He showered her with anything he could afford, knowing it was nothing compared to all the fancy things she was used to getting.   
  
Chorus  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what your saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
and I don't need no reason  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
End Chorus  
  
_When he had found out that she needed an apartment he had immediately offered his to her. He knew it was like a wolf going after a wounded deer but it was the most golden opportunity of his life! She didn't have a choice but to live with him. He could be close to her all he wanted! But he couldn't touch her. That hurt the most, knowing she could no longer hide from him yet she would never let him close to her. It made him angry and frustrated. Yet it also made him determined. He had competition, that he knew. Yamato wasn't givig up without a fight, but neither was he. Yamato Ishida having Mimi Tachikawa was _not _an option_.  
  
Our memories  
They can be inviting  
But all together mighty  
Frightening  
As we die  
Both you and I  
With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
  
_He had tried to treat her as the princess he knew she was. Tai didn't have the money her family did but he tried his best. Instead of all his hard earned money going to pay for the morgage and the car isurence it went to flowers and jewelry. He barely scraped by but in the end he found it worth the look of astonishment on her face. But it was always followed by a frown and an 'I can't accept this, take it back'. He never did, Tai just put it in her night stand when she was asleep. Tai often remembered her yelling at him and asking what he expected in return for all the sweet smells and gold and silver. He just replied for the look that always accomponied her face when he made her happy. She never said anything about it after that._  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what your saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell 'cause it hurts  
No no don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need no reason  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Its all ending  
We gotta stop pretending  
Who we are  
  
End Chorus  
  
_Tai had once seen her with Matt. Matt had tried to kiss her. But only ended up kissing his fist. A brawl had broken out leaving two bloody young men and an embaressed and worried Mimi. She had yelled at him and hit him asking what he wanted to accomplish. She had yelled that she needed a life and she needed love! He had simply said that she was looking at it. Taichi told her that she could never push him away, he would alway love her. If she planned on a future with Yamato then she might as well kill him now, though it wouldn't do any good, not even death nor prison could keep him from stoping Yamato from having her. She wouldn't walk away from him, he wouldn't let her. Even if he had to chain her in his arms just to keep her there. He had told her that._  
  
You and me  
I can see its dying  
Are we  
  
Chorus  
  
Don't speak   
I know just what your saying   
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No no Don't speak  
I know what your thinking  
And I don't need no reason  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need no reasons  
  
End Chorus  
_   
  
  
Tai stopped outside their apartment building and looked up at the sky. "You can't stop me from loving you Mimi. You can't stop my arms from keeping you inside them. And you can't stop yourself from eventually loving me. I won't let you." He whispered to the night sky.  
A thin, slender figure watched the boy approach their building. She tucked a piece of her cinemen and honey colored hair behind her ear. She quickly leaped into bed as she heard him enter their apartment and pretended to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Hi! Thank you for all your reviews! I love them! I have no Idea why Fanfic.net has decided to totally screw me over but as long as u can read this then I guess it doesn't matter. Thank u Moonchi&Tai! You're one of my fave reviewers! Thanks, Fallen Angel From Heaven, I haven't hear from you in a while and I love the reviews u give me. What pokemon song was your friend playing? Please say it was 'lullaby' I love that song! 0 : ) _


	5. (Chap.5)10 Things I hate About You

I don't own Digimon k? Very short but it popped into my head and I just had to get it on paper. Hope ya like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10 Things I hate About you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I need her. Why the hell can't she see that! She never does. Mimi has never treated me like she does HIM. She's never looked at me like she does _him_. And It hurts. There are others I could go to, that I know. But I can't, I won't. None of them are like her. Everytime I'm with another I'll always be comparing them to Mimi. 'Her hair isn't as soft as Mimi's, or Her eyes just aren't as vibrant as Mimi's'. I have no one who understand, to tell this to. Everyone has their own affair to worry about. Even my own sibling, the one I've looked after since the day they were born has turned their back on me. They all say to turn away, to just walk away, that she was obviously meant for _him_.  
I can't do that. Why can't I ever win? I've always been the one to get the short end of the straw.He has everything! Why can't he just let me have _her_! Thats all I want! Just to have her look at me the way she does him. Mimi says its nothing. Those looks don't lie. Does she think I don't see the way her eyes will go to him when she thinks no one is looking? She thinks my back is turned but I've always watched. Eversince I say her. Her beautiful auburn hair hidden under her pink hat. Everytime _him_ was with her I would try desperately to turn her towards me. Look at me! See me! Please! Sometimes I feel as if it wouldn't matter what I did. As I all this has always been about _them_, just them, and I'm just some sort of temporary distraction.  
Just a little postpone 'till the main event. Like everyone is on the edge of their seats waiting for them to become a couple, not even sparing a glance to the one who gets their heart broken. Just a little toy, the cracked egg to make and omlet or however that stupid expression goes. They think I have everything. That all the girls go for the rough tough persona. Heh, they think that they can be the ones to crack through the exterior to get to the treasure inside. I don't want them to. I just want her. I'm sick of being the rebound guy! If I'm such a hero then why can't _I_ ever get the girl? Not just any fairytale girl, but _the _girl. Mimi. She's so perfect. Her flaws always embaress her but she just doesn't seem to get that, thats what everybody loves about her.  
I'm not stupid, I now there's been other competition, none I had to really worry about, just enough to put up a good fight. What am I to her? A friend? An annoyance? Just an aquaintence? The rebound boy? A brother? A lover? I want so much from her that I know, no matter of fighting could ever get. I'm getting desperate, even enough as to try to sabotosh _his_ moves to get her. I just wish that I could have_ something_ to get her to stay! Does she know that everything I do has always had some sort of connection to her? Its true. I've gone to the gym to get more muscle to be the guy every girl, and hopefully her, dreams of. I'm swarmed by all but the one that I want. It doesn't seem to matter as she goes about her business and treats me the same as if nothings changed!  
I've even gotten so desperate as to wait at _his_ apartment door for him to answer just so I can fall to his mercy and beg him not to take her from me. I could never do it though, I would always run away at the last minute. God I'm such a coward! Or am I just stubborn? Thinking that maybe I have more of a chance with her than I think. She stays for a while, but everytime she leaves I find my head collapsing on the back of the door. Tasting the tears run down my cheek and I don't know why. Maybe I am just the stunt double for the real star. I always shake the thought out of my head and say that its a lie. I have just as much a chance with her as he does! I will never beg him to not take her from me!   
_He _can't have her. I'll kill him first. I've suffered to much to have yet another loved one taken from me! Yes I am the one that suffers. I deserve her more than _he_ ever could. I was _born _for _her_! Doesn't that mean anything!? I could make her happy. I know I could. We would be so happy together. She could erase all the hurt. My Mimi and I. She would make me happy. No thats an understatement, elated is more the word. Please choose me. Just let someone choose the outcast for once. Is that really so much to ask? To be chosen? To be loved? All my life it was always someone else, always. Please, let me be selfish just this once. I'll spend the rest of my afterlife in hell to repay my debt if god lets her choose me.  
Mimi. That name still runs shivers up my spine. Eversince I saw her at camp I had become obsessed with her. Faster than I would have thought, that obsession turned to love. Everyone was repulsed that I could have all these fantasies with her even at such a young age. I wasn't. She was an angel. A goddess. Why couldn't anybody see that damnit! My parents even sent me to a child phycologist once. They stopped when I refused to tell him anything. They then just shrugged it off as simple puppy love. No one understood. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hold back your true feelings all your life?  
I know I would scare her off if I bared them to her now. Which is why I don't. I can wait, I'm very patient. I stand on the balcony of my apartment now. Just looking at the stars. They remind me of her. Beautiful and radient. So many words to describe what I feel for her. So many words. I could go on as long as it takes to count the stars in the sky. Is this what Romeo felt for Juliet? No wonder they ended up dieing. You can't last very long with that kind of forbidden love. Is this the fate of my Mimi and I? NO! Romeo and Juliet was a simple story. This is different. This is real. This is love. This is beautiful.  
Mimi. My beautiful Mimi. I love calling her _my _Mimi. It makes me feel as if she truely did belong to me. Yes, this was truely a fight to the death for her. I will fight HIM and if necessary kill HIM. Will that make her hate me? No, please god no.....Even heaven itself knows I can't...I can't. Damnit!! There's no way to possible explain what her hating me will do to me! You just have to feel it. All I can say is that I can't. I just can't have her hating me. Nor can I have her loving _him_. Yet which can't I live with more?  
I need her. All I need is you Mimi. Just you. Just love me. Be with me my Mimi. I love you. Oh my precious princess, why can't you see? I love the way she looks at me. It doesn't hold what I want it to but it still turns me to butter. She is mine. This is destiny. Not even _he_ can defeat destiny. I won't let him. Yet I can't help but clench my eyes shut and grip the railing of the balcony untill my knuckles turn white with anger and doubt. The wind blows at my slightly longer spikey hair as I growl. "Don't take her from me Taichi. Please, Please don't take my Mimi from me." Yes I truely believed Mimi was my soulmate. But if that was true then.....why were my eyes wet?  
My eyes shoot open and I glare angrily at the black stary sky. "I love you Mimi." No, I will not give up on you. Not even Taichi will tear you from me. No one takes you, no one hurts you, no one touches you. Don't let me get behind you Taichi. This is war and honor doesn't matter to me. You can't have her. I will rip you heart from behind you if I get the opportunity. And I think you know that. Yes. You know. A smirk overtakes my features as my saphire catlike eyes stare at the moon. This is war. We want the same thing. Two go in and one comes out. And that person will be me.


	6. (Chap.6)10 Things I hate About You

  
  
Ok I don't own digimon. I don't think I ever told you how to pronounce the nick name I usually give to Mimi. Mim's its pronouced (Meems) got it?  
  
  
  
10 Things I hate About You  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday's morning rays began to beat on Taichi's face, waking him from his slumber. "Mmm, just a few more minutes k?" He murmered. Soon the smell of food drifted to his nose, slapping the sleep from him. He wondered into the kitchen to find Mimi making breakfast in her overly large football jersey and a pair of boxers. "Hey whatchya makin'?" Taichi asked looking over her shoulders. "Scrambled eggs so don't touch." He nodded and continued to stare at the scrablimg eggs. "They done yet?" Mimi rolled her eyes at his antics. "Not unless you want to get salmonela." "Who?" She sighed and ignored him as he walked over to the table in nothing but his orange boxer shorts. Ten minutes later Tai began to pound his fork and knife on the table yelling "Food!Food!Food!Food!" Mimi growled and slamed his plate on the table infront of him. "THere! Now shut up!" Tai immediately dug in, getting egg sparks everywhere.  
"Suddenly that park bench isn't looking so bad a home." She mumbled. "Hey Mim's could ya turn the radio to my station?" Mimi nodded and walked over to turn the stereo to Taichi's fave station. "Oh I love this song!" Mimi squeled as 'I'm So in love with two' by Maikaila began playing. "You can tell me its not right, but I can't make up my mind." She sung with the song as she began to make her own breakfast. Soon the song was over and the dj began to speak. "Hey that was Im so in love with two! By a girl slowly on her way to the top everybody! Now for the today's travel question." Taichi's ears immediately pirked up and he raced to the stereo, forgetting his breakfast entirely. "Ugh! Tai I don't even know why you listen to these stupid questions. You have a better chance of getting abducted by aliens that look remarkable like Brad Pit than winning one of these things!"Taichi just rolled his eyes. "I'll ask your advice when I need it." He growled back to her.  
Mimi sighed exasperated and walked away to finish Taichi's half eaten breakfast. "Ok everybody! The tenth caller for this one wins a trip to Paris people! Back you bags baby!" Tai's ear was practically shoved up against the speaker. "Alright now. Who was the first one to knock out Mike Tyson with one punch? This was also called the end of Tyrant Tyson! Talk to me now!" Taichi threw his arms in the air in disgust. "Its Buster Williams you idiot! Hell even I know that!" Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "Wha? Holy mother of shit I know this one!! MIMI!!!" He dashed into the kitchen almost knocking the dishes out of Mimi's hand trying to get to the phone. "C'mon C'mon C'mon...If there is a god you will let me get this!" He did the whole father, son, holy spirit thing and looked heaven ward. Mimi laughed and shook her head at him. "Hellooooooo caller number 10!!" THe dj roared into Taichi's phone.   
"YYYYYYEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah!!! I knew it! THere is a god!!!!" Taichi screamed jumping up and waving his hands. "Hm. So hell has finally frozen over." Mimi commented with amusement in her eyes. "After I win those tickets I'm throwing you off the plane." Tai growled at her. Mimi simply rolled her eyes. "Hello? Caller ten who am I speaking to?!" "Huh? What? Oh! Taichi Kamiya!" "Well Tai do you have any idea what you just did?" The dj's voice became michievous. "If its anything but winning two tickets to america then I will personaly dedicate my every waking moment to making your life a living hell." The Dj just laughed. "Then I guess I'm a pretty damn lucky! 'Cause you just one two tickets to america buddy! Compliments of Golden airlines!"  
Tai then went numb and his entire body froze, not even picking up the phone. Seeing Tai's state Mimi sighed and took the phone out of his unmoving hand. "Hello? What did you say about the tickets?" She asked. "And who am I speaking to now? The Wife right?" Mimi promptly burst out laughing. "Yeah right! He wishes!!" She laughed into the phone. It was then that Taichi gained back controll over his body and heard the conversation. He immediately snatched the phone out of her hands. "Yes I do wish. But don't worry my fiance here will become Mrs. Taichi Kamiya in January!" He said proudly. "I WHAT!!"Mimi screeched. "Ahhh! I see! So this is a pretty good early wedding present, no?" The Dj said. "Yeah thanks! She's just so exited about being able to walk down that aisle, isn't that right pookie." Taichi said as he pinned Mimi to the wall to escape her attempt at strangling him. "YOU COULDN'T DRAG ME DOWN THAT AISLE IN CHAINS!!!!"She screamed in his face.  
"I'm sorry what did she say?" The Dj Asked. "Nothing. You're hearing things." He said quickly. "Okay! Well Golden airlines will meet you at their port tomarrow at 8:00 am with everything you need to take you to Miami Florida! You and your Mrs. will be staying at romantic Valentine inn for three weeks! How does that sound?!" "Arg! Mf! Sounds(grunt) great! We'll(strain) be there! Bye!" It was getting harder and harder to talk and keep Mimi from trying desperately to swat at his face at the same time so he hung up.  
"I'M GOING 2 KICK YOUR ASS TO TAHITI!!!!!!!!"She screeched in his face. "Oh 'cmon Mim's you know you don't wanna kille because-" With that Taichi immediately let go and bolted out the door with Mimi racing after him. "IF YOU HAD ANY BALLS KAMIYA YOU'D GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR MAIMING LIKE A MAN!!!!" She yelled as she chased him through the crowded streets.   
Suddenly she slammed her delicate body into something extremely hard, like a brick wall. She clenched her eyes shut and waited for the pain of concrete to coming crashing on her back. But it never came. "Huh?" She soon found herself staring into a pair of catlike saphire eyes. "Hey Mimi you ok?"The voice was etched with genuine concern. "Wha-? Oh yeah thank you Yama-kun." She murmured. Yamato stared into her hazel eyes for what seemed like an eternity. They were so beautiful and she was so close. So close. Mimi was staring up at him with confusion waiting for him to remove his arms from her waist but instead he just pressed her body closer to his. A spikey golden bang brushed his eyes. It had gotten slightly longer than when he was eleven(the hairstyle he has in 02 k?). Yamato slowly, gradualy, began to lower his lips to hers.  
A little ways away Taichi had stopped running, noticing that he was no longer barraded with insults and a cinemen haired woman running after him with her fist raised. His feet screeched to a halt and he turned around. "Huh? Mim's?Mimi?Where'd she go?" He scratched his head and began to jog back his steps. "Yo Mimi! Where are you! Is this about the whole Mrs. Mimi kamiya thing?! If it is I'm sorry!" He yelled around. Just then he spotted a familiar head of spikey blond hair. "Fabulous." Tai said sarcasticaly as he began to pick up his jog towards Matt. "Hey Matt! You seen Mimi?!"He called over to him. Matt didn't move. Tai growled and came up behind him. "Hey I'm talking to you!" It was then that he noticed that Yamato was holding something. Or rather someone.  
"Mimi?" Taichi then slammed his fist into Yamato's side causing him to reel away from Mimi and grip his rib. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"Yamato yelled. Taichi got is fists ready to swing. "You know just when I thought Satan was done spawning, he had to go and have you!" He said bodyslamming into Matt. Yamato retaliated with a quick knee to the groin. With that Taichi immediately went down gasping for air. Yamato didn't even notice the blood as it began to seep from the wound in his side that Taichi had made. Without thinking Mimi rushed to Tai's side and grasped his shoulders to brace him. Yamato reeled back at this. She was running to him! Why? Taichi had started the fight! He was just defending himself! And it was obvious he had the greater wound! Yet she still ran to Taichi.  
"Hey Tai you ok?" Mimi asked worriedly. What the hell was she doing! She knew Yamato's wound needed her attention far more than Taichi did. Tai didn't even have a wound! He just got the wind knocked out of him. Taichi chuckled a bit. "yeah I'm okay. Just gonna be walking a little wierd for a while." Mimi then looked up at yamato from her kneeling position. He was staring at her in shock. Mimi looked from him to Taichi then back again. After she was positive Taichi would be okay she got up and went over to Yamato. "Yam-" "You went to him first." He inturrupted. "Wha-? I was just a little worried. I mean I know how much it hurts when a guy is kicked in the hurt zone." She laughed a little to lighten the mood.  
"Wh-why did you go to him first? Why were you worried about him? He attacked me first. I'm the one bleeding. You still went to him." He murmered. "I'm I'm sorry Yama-kun. Would you like me to take a look at your side?" Yamato nodded and tried to shrug the feeling off as it was just impulse. But then why was he so worried. "Oh Yama-kun...I'm getting you to a hospitile. This is going to need stitches." Yamato nodded again as she picked up her head. Mimi then looked at Taichi since he was just begining to get up as he caught his breath. "And you! Apologize NOW! You're also going to pay for the medicle bill got that!" She yelled. "Aaawwww c'mon Mimi! I need this money for America!" Tai whined. "NOW!!!" She screamed. Tai scowled as he looked to the other equaly scowling young man. "Sorry I kicked your ass yamato. I promise never to do it again." He said sarcasticaly. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!-" Yamato yelled but was quickly cut off form leaping at his rival by Mimi.   
"Not now. You have to get those stitches. Then you can turn Taichi inside out k?" Yamato nodded and allowed Mimi to take his side and walk him to the nearby hospitly with Tai in tow. Since Mimi had taken the side of Matt that was facing the wall Taichi had no choice but to walk beside Yamato. Never taking his eyes off straight ahead of him he whispered to Taichi so Mimi couldn't hear. "Before this is over. I'll rip you apart." His voice had taken on a deadly tone. Without looking at yamato Taichi whispered back. "Why wait?" Nothing else was said as they trudged into the hospitle. The doctor soon said he could see the blond fighter. Then Mimi Tachikawa and Taichi Kamiya were sitting alone. "You know, just when I think your brain has shrunk smaller than a sesame seed you always seem to prove that it can get smaller. I'm pretty sure its eye level with an aomeba by now, what do you think?"  
Tai snapped up and looked at her surprised. "huh? What? Did you say something?" He said sarcasticaly. Mimi rolled her eyes and fought the temptation to throw the little coffee table at him. "Really now, why'd you attack Yamato?" She asked seriously. Taichi hesitated for a minute or to but finally managed to whisper. "Because we both want the same thing." Mimi cocked her head and looked at him confused, but he had already turned his head away from her. "Fine. Be like that." She growled. "Mrs. Ishida?" Mimi immediately stood up at the sound of someone saying her name. Tai simply glared at the doctor. He hated having to have Mimi take Yamato's name, but it was the only way they could see him. "Yes?"Mimi asked. "Your husband can see you now. Nothing serious. Just a few bandages. He can leave today." With that the doctor left.  
Mimi then ran to the room that the nurse had said Yamato would be with Tai right behind her. "Found it!" She squealed as she saw the number of the room. "Peachy." Tai grumbled sarcasticaly. Mimi just glared at him. She seemed to be doing that alot more these days. She walked in just as Matt was putting his shirt back on. "Hey Yama-kun. You okay." Yamato smiled at Mimi's concern and walked over to them. "I am now. The doctor said I could leave, so how about lunch? My treat." He said. 'Eeeeaasssyyyyy stomach, don't turn over now. Steady as she goes.' Tai thought as he rolled his eyes. 'Hey be nice. After all you did put the guy here. Jealousy and Me do not mix' Taichi got a guilty look on his face and then tried to apologize. "Hey look Matt. I'm really sorry about that. Totally uncalled for dude. How about-" "Coming with us to America!" Mimi chirped. "WHAT!They hell he is! Over my cold, dead, godforsaken body!!" Taichi screamed before he realized that he was just trying to apologize to Yamato.  
Yamato ignored him and continued to stare at Mimi. "America? Uh, isn't that a little expensive?" "Oh no! Not at all! Tai called into a radio stat-" She was inturrupted as Taichi clamped his hand over her mouth and laughed nervously. "Yeahicalledintoaradiostationandlost.Suxhuh?Wellseeya!" He blabbed as he raced out the door with Mimi. Once they were out Mimi bit down on Taichi's hand. Hard! "OW! Hey! What're you doing!" He yelled. "I could ask you the same question! You just put poor Yama-chan in the hospitle and now you won't even take responsibility for it!! The least you could do is let him come with us!" She yelled at him. Taichi raised and eyebrow still nursing his hand. He then stuck out his good hand and began shaking hers. "Hi I'm Taichi Kamiya, nice to meet you." He said sarcastically. Mimi glared at him and yanked her hand away from his.  
"Honestly Tai really! You could at least take him with us! Its not as if I'm asking you to chop off your arm!" "YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE! Mimi hey look, this is Yamato and Taichi together for three weeks! Not Taichi Kamiya and Cindy Crawford, not Taichi and Nayome Camble, Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida! Thats like some foreign leader going up to the president and saying 'hey I'm bored, you're bored, lets just start world war 4!' C'mon Mimi, you know this is a bad idea." Mimi rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess you're right. But still, I wish there was some way we could make it up to him." She said looking up at the building. "Yeah we can buy him a t-shirt or something lets go." He said turning her around and leading her away.  
High up in the top story of the hospitle building in room 45b Yamato Ishida watched from his window as Taichi lead Mimi away. "Don't Take her Taichi. Don't go Mimi. Stay. Come back to me." He choked out. 


	7. (Chap.7)10 Things I hate About You

I don't own digimon k? I AM KICKING FANFIC.NETS BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEIR   
PUTTING UP THIS STUPID NEW CHAPTER RULE!!!!! THIS SUX! I swear to god, I had 2 delete all of 10   
things I hate about you because of them!! Personaly they have no right 2 do this since they never even   
emailed me back!! So if u haven't been keeping up with this or don't remember the other chapter then just   
email me and I'll send u the address 2 them k? I can do that because I typed up all my stories on geocities   
ahead of time 4 just this occasion ; )  
  
  
  
  
10 Things I Hate About You   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Taichi and Mimi were quickly packing for America. It was spring break(just   
imagine it a long spring break k?) so they wouldn't miss any school, though Tai couldn't care less either   
way. "MIMIIII! You ready yet?!" Taichi called to her carrying out two suitcases of his own. "YEAH! Can   
you help me with them?!" She called back. "Sure! Hold up!" He then dropped his own suit cases and walked   
over to her room's door and found a large chest laying there. "Hm guess this is what she's talking about."   
He said scratching his head.  
  
Taichi then proceeded to bend down and pick it up. "Holy mother of damn this is heavy! Ugn!   
C'mon!" He yelled. Instead of picking it up, he simply dragged it down to the car. As he went down the   
stairs he heard a few crashes. "Hope nothing fragile that she likes is in there." He said. When he got to the   
car he threw the huge thing on his back to lift it to the trunk. Unfortunately he misjudged the wait the sheer   
weight of the thing. He collapsed to the ground with the huge titan trunk on top of him. Taichi's eyes were   
practicaly popping out of his head as he managed to struggle up and slam the thing in the trunk. With his   
last breath of energy he collapsed leaning against the back of the car.  
  
"TAI!" He opened his eyes to see an angry Mimi standing above him with her hands on her   
hips. "What'd I do now?" Her glare deepened. "I thought you said you were going to help me put my things   
in the trunk!"She growled. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Have you gone synile! I dragged that   
stupid thing down ten flights of stairs and had to slam it into the trunk for god's sake, look!!" He said   
gesturing to the overly large chest/trunk in the back of the car. Mimi looked to where he was pointing and   
once again began scowling at him. "That's just my hair accesories you moron! Thats my stuff! Which I had   
to drag all the way down here by myself!" She yelled pointing to about fifteen much larger trunks and   
suitcases on the stairs behind her.  
  
Tai's jaw hit the ground as he stared at the world's supply of name brand clothes and other   
accesories behind Mimi. He then picked up his jaw and looked up at Mimi in awe. "I sugest you not go   
anywhere near the plane door. I won't even try to fight the temptation to push you out." He said. Mimi just   
rolled her eyes as she went behind her and with about as much effort as it would take him to lift a feather,   
she picked up two trunks and put them gently in the back of the car next to the first one. Taichi simply   
watched as if a bomb had struck right infront of him. "She's not a woman. She's the terminator." He said   
breathlessly.   
After that was done they both got in the car and drove to the Golden airlines airport. It didn't   
take long to find since it was the most luxerious Air lines in Japan. "Mimi move it! We've only got five   
minutes left to get to the plane!!" "I'm coming I'm coming shut up!!" They were racing threw the airport, but   
all people say was one tall, muscular young man with about fifteen suitcases with legs following him.   
"Taichi slow down!! I can't see!" "Well if you didn't pack enough stuff to cloth world war one then you   
wouldn't have that problem now would you?!" She growled at him as they threw there stuff with the rest   
onto the ____(whats that thing called?) and raced off again.  
  
"MOVE OUTTA THE WAY PEOPLE! WE GOTTA FLIGHT TO CATCH!!" Taichi screamed.   
Just as the radio Dj had promised,there were two americans waiting infront of the flight hall with arms full of   
stuff for them. "Hel-" They started but Taichi quickly shoved them out of the way knocking them both to   
the ground as he dashed into the flight hall. Mimi on the other hand stopped, and picked up the stuff. "Oh   
I'm so sor-"Mimi was inturrupted with Taichi snatching her arms and dragging her off. "Unless you got   
wings I doubt you're getting to America any other way than this plane, so move it!" He yelled.  
  
She made an attempt to kick him in the back of the shin but missed and almost fell. She would   
have, had Taichi not swung her around and threw her over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!!" "After we get   
on the plane dear."He replied. With the stuff still clutched in her arms, it made it very difficult to pound on   
Taichi's back, but somehow whenever it comes to beating Tai she always found a way. Finally at the last   
minute, Taichi slammed hiself and Mimi into the plane just as it was about to take off. "(Sigh) Oh thank   
god!"He said letting out a sigh of relief. Mimi glared at him and went to give their tickets to the stuertess(I   
have no idea whatsoever how you spell that so just live and learn k?).  
  
"Oh yes! The contest winners! Oh you're very lucky! You get first class!" The stuertess   
chirped. "Oh sweet!" Tai said. "Could you show us to our seats please?" Mimi asked. "Of course! Follow   
me please." The lady then began to lead them down the aisle and stopped when she reached first class and   
pointed to two seats on the left of them. "Here you are!" The suertess chirped. Suddenly Mimi was pushed   
out of the way only to find Taichi scrambling to get in first. "Dibs on window seat!" He shouted. Mimi   
sweatdropped and put her hand behind her head as she laughed nervously. "Don't mind him." But the lady   
was already gone.  
  
Mimi sighed and climbed into her seat. Just as they were buckling in, the intercom came on.   
"The plane is about to begin its acent so we ask you kindly to turn off all electric items and buckle up untill   
we are in the air. Thank you." With that the transmission ended. With a bit of a jolt the plane began to take   
off. Mimi started to get a little nervous and closed her eyes. Taichi saw this and got a concerned look on his   
face. He reached his hand over a little and gave hers a reassuring squeeze. Before she could react the plane   
jolted a little violently and took to the air.  
  
"Woah!" But Mimi sighed when they were safely in the air. The no electric items sign went   
off and Mimi layed her head back. "You ok?" Taichi asked. Mimi nodded with her eyes still closed. Even   
though she was calm now Tai still didn't remove his hand. About five minutes into it Mimi got bored and   
pulled out her CD player that she had brought with her. After plugging in her favorite cd she then leaned   
her head back and closed her eyes as she listened. Soon Taichi got bored of watching Mimi and soon   
regretted forgeting to bring something along for himself. Unfortunately this regret didn't last long as he   
found the shudder cover button(u know that little button on the side of u that makes the cover of your   
window(if u got window seat) go up and down?).  
  
Mimi was now going on a half an hour on the plane and was about to drift to sleep   
listening to her music when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see another suertess   
waiting for her to take off her headphones to talk. When she did the suertess handed her a menu. "You must   
be hungry Madam, I just couldn't help but notice you didn't ask for dinner so I thought I'd show you what   
you we have to eat. What would you like?" Mimi smiled warmly and said a thank you as she began to scan   
the menu. "Mimi Mimi! Look what I can do!" She turned to her side to see Taichi virgerously playing with   
the shudder button, watching as the cover went up and down. "Cover goes up, cover goes down. Cover   
goes up, cover goes down." Mimi rolled her eyes. "Yes Taichi, you're very talented." She said sarcastically   
going back to her menu. Tai just beamed at the praise not noticing the sarcasm as he continued to play with   
his new found toy.  
  
"Lets see. I think I'll just have a salad. Thank you." Mimi said smiling and handing back the   
menu to the suertess. "Cover goes up, cover goes down. cover goes up...." Mimi sweatdropped hearing tai.   
"And could I get a kids menu for him?" Mimi asked. "Of course. I think he'll enjoy it. It comes with pretty   
crayons and mazes." The suertess said in a baby voice. Taichi had been to cought up in the button to   
notice either of them."This has got to be the coolest thing every invented!"Taichi beamed. She watched as   
the suertess walked off laughing to get their food. "I don't think you'll have to worry about having to push   
me out of the plane Tai. With the way things are going I just might jump out myself." She muttered.   
"Oohhh!! Mimi I found the light button!" Mimi moaned and put her complementry pillow over her face.  
  
"Light goes on, light goes off. Light goes on-" "Taichi shuts up!"Mimi yelled causing   
some attention to her. "Miss. Here's your food and I got a little something for your friend." The stuertess   
said from behind her. "Oh thank you." Mimi said taking the bowl of salad. Once that was on her pillow she   
turned back to the tray and found a grilled cheese sandwhich and mini soda. The plate and cup were   
brightly colored with balloons and streamers with the words 'I'm a big boy now' written on them. Mimi   
giggled and took the food. "Thank you. I'm sure he'll make a toy out of this too!" Mimi exclaimed. The   
suertess laughed and walked away but not before tossing a glance to taichi still playing with the light   
switch.  
  
"Tai knock it off and eat. I got us some food." He looked away as he heard his name and   
tossed a glance to the salad. "Thats not mine is it?" Mimi shook her head. "No thats mine. This is yours."   
She said handing him his plate and soda. "Hey cool!"He said as he looked at the food not noticing the child   
colorings. After Mimi had finished her salad she looked over to see if Taichi was done and noticed he was   
and was now coloring on the back of his paper plate. This made her giggle a little, remembering how childish   
He could be at times. She looked out his window and saw that it had to be around midnight. Had she really   
stayed up that long doing nothing?  
  
She felt her eyelids begin to get heavy and she stifled a yawn. Mimi leaned back and her   
eyelids started to droop closed. Sooner than she had expected, the inviting darkness of sleep embraced her   
with open arms. Taichi was beging to get bored and the space of the paper plate was slowly being replaced   
with little doodles. To say the absolute least, he could do far better than little doodles. He had always had a   
nack for drawing that nobody knew about. His parents had noticed his skill at such an early age and they   
began to encourage it with supplies.  
  
When he first saw Mimi he had begun to draw her. Beautiful realistic drawings of her! Any expression he saw any smile that appeared on her face he would draw. That was one of the reasons he   
had always followed her then. After he completed his gorgeous portrait of her, he would track her down and   
eargerly try to get her to come with him so he could show her. She never stuck around long enough for him   
to show her though. Mimi would always run away for tell him to leave her alone. That didn't stop him   
though. It hurt for a while, but he would always bounce back and draw some more pictures far more   
beautiful than the ones before in hopes of impressing her.  
  
Taichi had stopped trying to get her to see them after a while of trying to get her to look.   
He had grown some what ashamed of his ability, yet he continued to draw her. He became more creative for   
her though. He would draw her as an angel, of them getting married, of her dancing. Tai always drew her in   
the most eurethral dresses and clothes anyone could imagine. When his room could no longer hold   
anymore of his drawings he managed to find an old abandoned shed out in the woods outside of Japan to   
store them. He didn't want her to see them anymore. He was afraid of scaring her off.  
  
A small mumur stole him from his thoughts. He turned to find Mimi sleeping curled up in   
her seat with the blanket slowly drooping off her. Taichi smiled and careful to not wake her, he tucked the   
blanket back in place. He looked at her beautiful face in awe for a while before getting an idea. Tai looked at   
the stubly old crayons that came with the food. Well they were better than nothing, besides, he didn't have   
a pencil. He took the black one in hand and began to draw, not even having to look at her face anymore,   
because he had memorized every detail of it long ago. Taichi's calloused hands soon began to burn and   
turn a slight black from the clutching the black crayon so hard.  
  
Within ten minutes his sketch was done. It was beautiful. Morice Monae himself   
couldn't have done better. It was a beautiful realistic drawing of Mimi curled in her blanket. He smiled at it   
and gently traced the outline of her face with the back of his fingetips. A yawn made its way to his mouth   
and he did his best to stifle it. Taichi shook his head to try and stay awake but sleep soon claimed yet   
another friend as he curled up next to Mimi and nodded off. His forehead gently resting on hers.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was the intercom that awoke her early the next morning. "We will begin to land   
within five minutes so please buckle your seatbelts and shut off all electric devices. Thank you." Mimi lazily   
looked over to Taichi and noticed he was sleeping quite close to her. "Taichi wake up. We're landing." She   
groaned shaking him lightly. "Mm give me a few more minutes, then I'll be up as fresh as a daisy, I   
promise." He moaned turning away from her. Mimi sighed irrtitatedly and rolled her eyes. Suddenly a   
lightbulb went off in her head and she did what always works with Tai. "Oh wow Its soooo hot here. Ouch!   
My shirts to tight. Oh well I'm sure Tai won't mind if I take it off since he's sleeping. Ok my shirt's off!"She   
faked.  
  
"Liar." Tai mumbled. Mimi looked over to him to see that he was holding up his glass   
cup and watching her reflection. She growled at him as she snatched the cup away from him and smacked   
him upside the head. "Well get up anyway!"She scolded. 


	8. (Chap.8)10 Things I hate About You

I don't own digimon k? Its really short but I just wanted another chapter to add to this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10 Things I Hate About You  
  
  
"TAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi shouted. The airport was so crowded! She had lost track of Taichi when the plane landed. No body seemed to notice her! "Arrrgghh! Where ever you are Taichi, if you have any brain at all, you'll stay there."She growled. Mimi sighed and made her way over to bagage claim. Her head followed all the bags that went by to check if they were hers. She finally spotted her bag! It wasn't pink like her other ones but she had run out of them so she had to use Tai's.   
  
  
But when she reached for it another hand swatted hers away. "Huh!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry Ms. but this one's mine." A young man stood infront of her with her bag in his hand. Mimi quickly scanned her memory to translate what he said. She finally remembered her english classes and understood what he had said. But when she looked up to say something, he was gone! She looked around and found him near the escalator. "HEY!" Mimi yelled running towards him.  
  
The young man stopped and turned to face her. "What do you want now?" His rude tone demanded. Mimi was appalled! People were so rude here! "Look whoever you are! That is my bag no give it here!" She demanded in her own rude voice. He looked suprised for a minute, but the expression was short lasting as he scowled at her. " Listen here Baby! Now since I'm so nice I'll let that one slide! Now why don't you run along and play with your dolls or something?" He said glaring at her as if she were beneath him. At first Mimi just stared at him, not quite believing what she had said. Unfortunately her fist was faster to register the insult before she could.   
  
Within seconds the man was thrown several feet away from her and he was cradling his red jaw. Mimi's daze was quickly ended as she stomped her way over to him with her fists balled up at her sides. "LOOK YOU SCRAWNY SEX STARVED FOREST GUMP WANNABE!!!!!! IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY BAG THIS INSTANT, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE ALOT MORE TO WORRY ABOUT THEN A BROKEN JAW!!!!"She screeched at him. His eyes widened but that was short lived. He simply snorted and turned his back on her and began to walk away.  
  
Mimi had never been to insulted in her life than she was in the last five minutes she had spent in america! She ran over and immediately grabbed the handle of the bag that the man still had. "Let go!" He shouted at her. "After you!" She yelled back. The tug-o-war lasted a couple of minutes before he finally got fed up and gave one hard yank of the part of the handle that was in his hand. In an instant the bage exploded in a sea of make-up and undergarments. She collapsed to her knees to try to pick up her undergarments before anyone saw, but it was to late. A crowd had already gathered itself around the duo to watch their dispute, trapping Mimi and the young man.  
  
A pink lacey bra floated down from the suitcase popping open and landed on Mimi's head.Her face turned an apple red. "Hm I suppose it is yours." The young man said. Finally Mimi couldn't take it anymore. THe people being rude! Her suitcase being stolen! Fighting with this man! Being embaressed infront of the whole airport! Losing Taichi! Tears whelled up in her eyes and soon the wailing began. "MMMWAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi sobbed. Suddenly a large brown hair made its way through the crowd, pushing people away as he hear Mimi cry. "Hey hey easy Mimi. You ok?" She stopped crying and looked up to see Taichi standing over her with a reassuring smile on his face. Her tears stopped as she watched him begin to pick up her stuff.  
  
He blushed a bright red when he had to remove the pink under garment from her face. When all was picked up, Mimi looked up to the young man who had started all of this and had just stood there not bothering to help. Anger washed over her and she marched over to him. "You could have at least helped ya know!" She shouted in his face. A smirk came over his features as he observed the wall flower. "And what're you going to do about it huh? Hit me?" He laughed sarcasticly. "No. I am." Taichi said launching his fist and clocking the guy straight in the nose. "Hmph! Man that guy just has no respect for a lady!" He said standing over the unconsious form the the other man.  
Mimi just smiled and hugged him. 


	9. (Chap.9)10 Things I hate About You

I don't own digimon and I want 2 thank Fallen Angel From heaven for reviewing all my chapters! Isn't that so sweet! And yes F.A.F.H u are reviewing a GIRL'S stories. I thought I put that in my profile. Ok well here's the next part! ^ ^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10 Things I hate About You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 'Cmon! Mercy!" Tai whined. It was that time again. Mimi wanted to go shopping. And whatever Mimi wants Mimi usually finds a way to get.  
  
"Oh stop complaining Tai! You act like I've never dragged you shopping before!" She dragged him around by the arm.  
  
"NO! No Mimi not there! Anywhere but there! PUH-leeze! I beg of you!!" Tai wailed as she began to drag him over to the clothing section. Mimi rolled her eyes and glared at him saying nothing.  
  
Dresses. He was surrounded by dresses. Black leather, high heels, mini skirts, spaghetti strap, blouses, it was all around him. Tai stood stock still not moving an inch and simply looking up. Looking anywhere but what was around him. "Dude. This is unbearably not cool." He said.  
  
"Tai for the love of saints stop whining. I've never seen an american mall before and I wanna look around!"  
  
"Hell hath no fury like a woman and her shopping mall." Tai said sighing and leaning his back against whatever was behind him. Mimi had said she wanted to try something on and had walked off to the dressing room. A little later Tai had been noticing he had been getting wierd looks from the women that walked by him.  
  
"Okay Taichi how do I look?" Mimi said twirling her new pink spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Wow! Gorgeous as always Mim's!" Tai exclaimed staring at her. He looked up at her and saw that she was desperately trying to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"Whats so funny?" He asked cocking his head. This action only made Mimi fail in keeping her laughter in check.  
  
"Ahahahahahah!!! Tai(giggle) do you have any idea what your leaning on? Turn around you goofball!"  
  
Taichi then turned his head only to be met by the huge chest of a tall woman. "OH MY GOD!!" He screamed stumbling back and causing Mimi to tumble over with laughter. Now that he was further away Taichi noticed that he had been leaning against a female manakin that had not been dressed yet! Taichi blushed cherry red from head to toe and covered his eyes.  
  
"oh dear god make it stop." He whispered. "So thats why everybody's been looking at me wierd.  
  
"You mean you didn't KNOW!" Mimi yelled still laughing. "Tai you are such a twinkie!" Mimi was now rolling on the floor clutching her stomach. "Oh god it hurts." She giggled begining to get up.  
  
"You're going ta hell Mimi."Tai grumbled glaring at the tiled ground with his hands in his pocket. "Its not THAT funny." He said giving her a hand up.  
  
"Oh so you're used to being between a manakin's breast?" She said raising an eyebrow and making Taichi blush from head to toe.  
  
"MIMIIIIIIII!" He whined like a son who's mother just revealed a childhood secret to his friends.  
  
"Just playing with you." She giggled. Mimi then grabbed his hand and walked out of the department with arms full of bags and boxes. Well Tai had most of them anyway.  
  
After all the shopping was done Mimi had to go buy undergarments. She noticed that where normal guys would freak out when heading toward Victoria Secret, Tai seemed all to eager. When she had approached the enterence she spun around on her heel and glared at Tai. "Do you mind!"  
  
"Not really." He said cheekily.  
  
"Tai,um, I don't know if you've noticed but, well, this is the, ahem, women's lingera section."  
  
"Yeah I know, so are we gonna go in or what?" He said slightly standing on his tip toes peering in over her head.  
  
"Tai I have to buy, a, you know!" She said blushing furiously.  
  
"Bra and underwear?" Tai finished for her bluntly.  
  
"Yes now leave!!!!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Wait, aren't you gonna model them for me?" He asked innocently.  
  
"AREN'T I WHAT!!! How did your morbid, twisted mind think that!!!"  
  
"Well you are going into Victoria secrets, which we all very well know consists of night wear for , ahem, special occasions. There for I think its only right for me to protect my investment." He said confidently.  
  
Mimi gawked at him appalled and ruthlessly shoved her shopping bags in his arms and stomped into the department store. "I TAKE IT YOU DON'T AGREE WITH MY LOGIC?!" He called after her. Tai sighed. "Well at least she didn't give me the finger."  
  
Taichi waited on a bench for her to come out. Right now he was twidling his thumb regretting not doing his little reflection trick(the one he did on the plane) near Mimi's dressing room. "Ah well, I still got my imagination." He said smiling and closing his eyes. He layed his head back as his smile widened.  
  
"Taiiiiii!! I'm done!"   
  
Tai's head snapped up to face Mimi. He smiled. "So I take it you're saving the goods for the hotel room neh? Great idea! I'm sure all that red in the room will look great with whatever you bought." He chirped.  
Mimi rolled her eyes at him and glared.  
  
"Not for the world Taichi." She grumbled. "I find it amazing you could walk around the mall all this time! I mean we've been here for-"she looked at her watch "Seven hours now!" Mimi held her watch to her ear and jostled it around. "Nope that right! Its working."  
  
"Yeah well I think you've tortured the clerks long enough. Can we go now?" He whined.  
  
"Now there's the Taichi I love to annoy."  
  
Tai yanked himself up and offered his arm to her. "C'mon lets hail a cab."   
  
Unfortunately when they got outside it wasn't as easy as they had originaly thought. "TAXIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai shouted. He was only met with speeding cars racing by. "Ughhhhhhhhh!! This isn't how they do it in the movies!" A speeding taxi was making its way toward the duo. "Ok Mimi here comes one. NOw when I give the signal. You flash 'em!k?"   
  
"The only flashing I'm going to do is the little flash on the camera! Now get your hand off my shirt Taichi!"  
  
He grumbled and let go of the hem of her pink tank top. Mimi sighed and shook her head dissapointedly.  
  
"Its sort of a pity you didn't grow up rich like I did. I've learned a few tricks of my own." She said smugly.  
  
Taichi rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure. And I'm the keebler elf. Mimi I could hall a taxi in a few more minutes. Now unless you plan on flashing someone then you might as well just step back and let the man do his work.  
  
"Yeah well tell me when you see him. In the mean while I'll be getting us a cab."  
  
Tai watched as she dug through her purse and emerged her hand with two one hundred dollar bills. Mimi then raised her hand in the air and waved it violently. "TAXIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Seven taxi's crashed into eachother in a line infront of them. Mimi smirked and but the money back in her purse. "All can talk the talk but few can walk the walk." She said flipping a lock of hair over her shoulders.  
  
Taichi gawked at her as she got into the cab waiting for him. He looked down to his pocket. "I wonder if it works with a twenty." He mumbled before getting into the cab with Mimi.   
  
Soon they reached the Valentine inn. It was an enormous castle that looked as if it had been cut out of some horror book, but once they walked inside it was like walking into a greek myth. Red and pink was everywhere! Hearts and lips and gold ect! The manager was there to great them. "Hello do you have a reservation?"  
  
"Um yeah. I'm Taichi Kamiya-"  
  
"Oh the contest winners!" The manager exclaimed. "Of course! Henry!" Immediately a young red haired man emerged from the hall way to appear beside them. "Carry there things to there room. Now what room will you be staying in?"   
  
"Well you see, the new mrs. here and I-" In an instant Taichi's hand clamped over Mimi's mouth to stop her protests and struggles. "-would like to see what you have in a suit?" Mimi violently struggled and scratched. Desperately trying to bite him, anything to protest thier 'marrige'.  
  
"Oh how sweet! Yes we have just the suit for newly weds'wink wink nudge nudge' if you get my drift." He said cheekily.  
  
"Hey yeah! Is there (mmfg) any (ouch!) way you could(don't bite!) hurry this up!" Taichi said as Mimi instantly picked up her fight on the managers refrences.   
  
"Of course. Henry! Get this nice couple's bags if you please." The manager barked. The bell hop immediately jumped up and started toward the tower of pink bags and a few normal ones. "Here are your keys to room A137 alright?" Tai nodded and picked Mimi up babystyle so he could keep his hand on her mouth.When they got to the room Tai slowly put her down.   
  
"TAICHI KAMIYA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Saying we're married." Tai said innocently  
  
"I WANT A DIVORCE!!" She screeched back.  
  
The were inturrupted by a nock at the door. It turned out that several bell hops had their suitcases.   
  
"E-excuse me? Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya we have your bags." The bell hop mumbled through the suitcases.  
  
"WE'RE NOT MAR-"  
  
"I'll just take those thanks." Tai inturrupted as he took the suitcases and slammed the door in their faces.  
  
After that Taichi turned around and came face to face with a furious Mimi with her hands on her hips and virgerously tapping her foot.  
  
"I don't know when. I don't know how. But I will get you back for this."  
  
"Heh, don't have to do much. Just make me go shopping again and there'll be no need for hell." Taichi mumbled walking over to one of his few suitcases. "But in the mean time, its late and we need some sleep so why don't you go get into the little number you got at victoria secret." He said with a grin on his face. Mimi just rolled her eyes and stomped off to the bathroom to change. When he was sure she was gone Tai began to look their room over. It was absolutely beautiful. It was like all the bedrooms they have in romance movies. The entire room was red and had a heart shaped bed. The love seat consisted of three red and gold hearts put together. The room itself was all out huge!  
  
"Heh, even the T.V's heartshaped." Tai chuckled. He quickly changed into his ordinary pair of orange boxer shorts and jumped onto the bed. He snatched the remote from the cupid shaped nightstand and flicked on the t.v. His vewing pleasure was inturrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Though Tai ignored it. Mimi came out in an orversized 'Colts' football jersey and a pair of navey boxer shorts that were hidden underneath the shirt. When he heard footsteps Tai then looked over at her.  
  
"Awww no silk nighty?"  
  
"Don't try any hankey pankey on me Kamiya."  
  
"Right! No hankey pankey." He chirped saluting her.  
  
Mimi crawled over the bed and to her sid to watch a little bit of t.v. with him before they went to sleep. Taichi saw this and quietly snuck his hand around her shoulders.  
  
"Tai I suggest you remove you arm before I do." Taichi instantly snatched his arm away knowing that when Mimi used that tone of voice she wasn't kidding.  
  
It was begining to get late and quite frankly there wasn't much on anyway. Taichi yawned and took a pillow along with a blanket down to the floor beside Mimi's side of the bed.  
  
"What're you doing?" Mimi asked looking down at him from the bed.  
  
"There's only one bed and since you're the girl I guess you got first dibbs, neh?" He said with a yawn before laying his head on the pillow and pulling the covers up. Mimi nodded not knowing what to say at his outburst of gentlemenly act. She curled up on the bed, pulling the cover up to her chin and flickin off the light.  
  
"Night Mim's"  
  
"Night Night Tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taichi awoke lazily as he felt something brush under his nose. He let out a quick sneeze and swatted at whatever was itching his nose. It wasn't some course fringe of the pillow as he had thought it was. Whatever he had swatted at was unbearably soft and silky. Taichi opened his eyes and looked down to find Mimi's head sleeping on his chest with the covers up to her chin. Her hair had been under his nose. Taichi smiled and stroked her cinemen hair as he layed his head over hers. She had crawled down with him. 'Heh, Big bad Mimi gave up the bed just to keep me company. Will wonders never sease.' He thought. With that last thought come and gone through his head, Taichi closed his eyes to get in a few more hours of sleep before being forced to get up by Mimi. 


End file.
